sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
A Hedgehogs Story: Christmas DLC
center Era el día de Nochebuena en la ciudad de Station Square. Las familias se divertían, celebraban y cenaban felices durante este día. Todos excepto Raster y compañía. *'*Raster revisa la nevera*' *'Raster': Carajo, esta mierda está vacía. *'*Raster encuentra una rata en la nevera*' *'Raster': ... *'Rata': ... *'*La rata le mea a Raster en la cara*' *'Raster': COÑO. *'*Raster arroja a la rata al bote de basura y se limpia la cara con toda clase de desinfectantes*' *'*Starr, Slayd y Spark entran a la casa*' *'Starr': ¡Cariño, ya llegué! *'Spark': jajaja *'Starr': Raster, compadrito, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida? *'Raster': De la verga. *'Starr': Que miserable eres. *'Raster': No tenemos ni un puto queso en la nevera. Estamos destinados a pasar hambre en nochebuena, coño. *'Starr': Coño, coño, siempre dices coño. En esta casa dicen coño cada dos líneas. *'Slayd': Me pregunto que habrá querido decir. *'Raster': Miren, si van y me compran la comida no les parto la madre, ¿captan? *'*Flame sale de la maceta*' *'Flame': ¿ALGUIEN DIJO NOCHEBUENA? *'Raster': Pero la puta que me parió. *'Flame': Yo decoraré la casa con mi buen amigo el Raster. *'Raster': Amígame esta. *'*Starr toma todo el dinero*' *'Starr': No te preocupes, Raster, traeremos la comida para nochebuena number one. *'Raster': Mi dios. *'*Starr se lleva a Slayd y a Spark arrastrados*' *'Starr': Vamos compas, vamos al SORIANA. *'Slayd y Spark': Yaaaay. Al cabo de un rato, el trío salió a la calle a esperar a su turno para poder cruzar, y de esa forma poder alcanzar el supermercado y los alimentos poder comprar. *'Starr': Mira tú, el narrador hace rimas chidas. *'Slayd': Vamos a obligarlos a hacer raps para la serie. *'Starr': ¿Serie? ¿Qué serie? *'*Los autos cruzan a velocidades insanas*' *'Starr': Coño, ponte en rojo puto semáforo del culo. *'Spark': Hey, miren. *'*Spark señala a la acera de al frente*' *'Moon': ¡Hola amigos! *'Starr': Oh mierda. *'*Moon intenta cruzar al calle y es atropellado por treinta carros*' *'Slayd': ¿Lo ocultaremos debajo de la alfombra? *'Starr': ¿Estás loco? Los cadáveres se ocultan en los refrigeradores, no en las alfombras. *'Slayd': Cierto. *'*El semáforo se pone en rojo*' *'Slayd': Miren, se puso el rojo esa mierda, vámonos. *'Starr': Dale. *'*Slayd y Starr cruzan la calle*' *'Slayd': Siento que nos falta algo. *'Spark': ¡Hey hijo de puta! *'Starr': ¿Ah? *'Spark: ¡WEY! *'Starr': ¡Spark, imbécil! ¿¡Por qué no cruzaste la puta calle!? *'Spark': ¡Porque...! La verdad fue porque soy pendejo, pero eso no va al tema. *'Starr': Agh. Ahora a esperar a que se ponga en rojo otra vez. *'Slayd': Nel. *'*Slayd arroja una bomba a la calle y todos los conductores salen corriendo despavoridos*''' *'*Slayd arrastra a Spark de la pierna*' *'Spark': Lo siento amicos. *'Slayd': Vamos. Tras superar la prueba de cruzar la calle, los erizos se dirigieron a su destino esperando que su misión no falle. *'Strange': SEÑOR. QUIERO LLEVARME ESTE MARTILLOOOOOO. *'Kaiser': A ver, los billetes. *'Strange': ¿QUÉEEEEE? *'Kaiser': Los billetes, la pasta, la moneda, la lana, el money, los cuartos. Carajo animal, vienes a una tienda y no traes ni puto dinero, ¿cómo coño esperas que te atienda? *'Strange': NOOOOOOOO ME TIENES QUE ATENDER PORQUE ES MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD. *'Kaiser': Señor, deje de gritar como cabra con embolia anal o tendré que pegarle un vergazo con una silla. *'*Strange se retuerce en el suelo*' *'Strange': NOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!¡¡¡ *'*Kaiser se pega una palmada en la cara*' *'*Starr, Slayd y Spark entran al supermercado*' *'Kaiser': ¿Hm? *'*Kaiser mira a su izquierda*' *'Kaiser': Hm... Siento una perturbación en el orden natural. *'Slayd': Nos volvemos a ver. *'Kaiser': Mi viejo enemigo, Slayd. *'Starr': ¿Qué carajo está pasando? *'Kaiser': ¿Por qué has venido acá? *'Slayd': Vine porque debo comprar la cena, pero veo que la fuerza me atrajo acá por otro motivo... *'*Kaiser salta del mostrador*' *'Kaiser': Te voy a enseñar a no venir aquí a JODER. *'*Kaiser se transforma*' *'Kaiser': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. *'*Kaiser se vuelve rosado*' *'Kaiser': Ahora sí. *'Starr': Madre de Dios... *'Spark': Oh sí, finalmente salió el nuevo episodio de Dragon Ball Super. *'Kaiser': ¿Y tú por qué no te transformas? *'Slayd': No necesito transformarme para demostrar el poder que traigo conmigo... *'Kaiser': Pues que empiece la pelea. *'*Slayd intenta pegarle un golpe a Kaiser en la cara pero éste detiene la pelea*' *'Slayd': ¿Y ahora? *'Kaiser': Se me olvidó la música. *'*Kaiser pone In the End*' *Archivo:Mus_intheend.ogg *'Kaiser': Ahora sí. *'*Kaiser y Slayd se enfrentan*' *'Starr': Madre mía... *'Blaster': Oye, Starr, necesito salir un momento. *'Starr': Ajá, ¿y? *'Blaster': ¿Podrías cuidar de mi hermana Flower por un momento? *'Starr': ... *'*A Flower le empieza a brillar un ojo*' *'Starr': No puedo, debo ir a comprar dildos. *'*Starr corre a otro lugar*' *'Spark': Que linda niña, yo la cuido. *'Blaster': Gracias, Spark. *'*Blaster sale de la tienda*' *'Spark': ¿Y cómo te llamas? *'Flower': Me llamo tu puta madre, imbécil. *'Spark': Que lindo nombre. Mientras tanto, Starr se encontraba haciendo las compras, buscando no perder el tiempo en situaciones tontas. *'Starr': ¿Donde coño está el pavo? *'Soot': Yo sé donde está. *'Starr': Hey, Speed. *'Soot': No, ahora me llamo Soot. *'Starr': ¿De verdad? Pero si ese nombre suena peor. *'Soot': Lo sé. *'Starr' Duh. *'Soot': No te preocupes, que yo te ayudaré a conseguir el pavo. *'*Soot señala la sección de carnes, donde se encuentra Blizzard vendiendo*' *'Soot': Mira, ahí está. *'Starr': La puta madre, gracias. *'*Starr va adonde Blizzard*' *'Starr': Hey, ¿qué coño haces vendiendo pavos? *'Blizzard': No me pagan lo suficiente en mi trabajo de aire acondicionado. *'Starr': ¿Trabajas como aire acondicionado? *'*Blizzard asiente con la cabeza*' *'Starr': Um... Bueno... Dame un pavo. *'Blizzard': ¿Cena de nochebuena? *'Starr': Sí. *'Blizzard': Le entro. *'Starr': No te he invitado. *'Soot': Yo le entro también. *'Starr': Pero coño de la madre. *'Makisha': ¿Alguien dijo cena? Somebody once told me... *'Starr': YA. Tras conseguir pavo y demás, Starr, Soot y Blizzard se dirigieron al mostrador a pagar. *'Starr': Kaiser. *'*Kaiser y Slayd siguen peleando*' *'Starr': KAISER. *'Soot': No puedo creer que Slayd esté jodidamente muerto. *'*Soot le tira una botella a Slayd en la cara*' *'Slayd': COÑO. *'*Kaiser le pega un martillazo a Slayd*' *'Kaiser': Ya. Todo está resuelto. *'Jefe de Kaiser': Así que peleando, ¿eh hijo de puta? *'Kaiser': Pues mire, lo que pasa es que este hijo de la gran p- *'Strange': LOS VOY A EXORCIZAR A TODOS. *'*Strange hace un ritual*' *'Kaiser': ¿Qué carajo? *'*Las luces se apagan*' *'Strange': VALET GALLINACEI PURA MOTHERFUCKERS *'Starr': Eh... Vámonos. Esa noche, Starr, Slayd, Spark, Soot, Kaiser, Blizzard, Raster y Flame cenaron felices y comieron perdices. *'Raster': Starr, ¿por qué coño trajiste a medio pueblo? *'Flame': Mira el lado bueno, por lo menos podrán disfrutar de mi hermosa decoración navideña. *'*Un muérdago de acero le cae a Slayd y Kaiser*' *'Slayd': Coño. *'Kaiser': Hermosos mis testículos. *'Spark': jaja, ahora tendrán que besarse. *'Soot': Bueno, creo que todos aprendimos una valiosa lección. *'Raster': ¿Que Flame vale puta mierda decorando casas? *'Flame': Hey, ni tan mala es. *'Soot': Eso y que Slayd es gay. *'*Todos se ríen como anormales*' Y con eso concluimos este maravilloso cuento de navidad. Una historia que a más de uno traerá felicidad. A este punto desearía parar de rimar, pero eso es para una historia que nunca vamos a contar. Fin, no mames. Categoría:Cortos Categoría:A Hedgehogs Story